The Untold Story of Astoria Greengrass
by IDidn'tMeanThat
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've written. It tells the life of a girl that you all know as Astoria Greengrass, although that may not be the whole truth... I spelt Lillie that way because well read and it should be explained.
1. Astoria Greengrass

Chapter One: Astoria Greengrass

You never know where you're going to end up when you're younger; little did she know that she was swapped to a different family at birth.

This is the untold story of Astoria Greengrass.

She was born Lillie Potter to the family who already had one child, the famous Harry Potter. This family knew that they were in grave danger and that they must go into hiding to protect their first child. This is why, against their will, they placed her under the care of the Greengrass family who gave her the name Astoria Greengrass. It might seem weird for me to say that it was against their will, they didn't want to give away their own daughter but they felt it was their only chance of protecting her.

Though Lillie wasn't in Godric's Hollow on the night they gave up their lives to save her brother, the unfortunate event had a dramatic effect on her life. The Greengrass family thought that, even though she had a different name, she was putting the family in danger. So without warning she was moved to the care of the Malfoy's, who are a family of snobs who think they are superior to everyone else just because of their blood status. They are also servants' to Voldemort, the darkest wizard today.

The Malfoy family have a son, Draco Malfoy; he is off to Hogwarts in September. Well Lillie should know he never shuts up about it. He is the same age as her birth brother Harry, Lillie often spent time wondering if he'd be going this year… He also happens to be the same age as her sort of sister Daphne Greengrass; she is defiantly going as Lillie received a letter about it just last week. (Even though she no longer lives with them they still keep in touch as they are the ones her parents trusted to look after her). It's now nearing the end of July and Draco and Mr Malfoy had been planning a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase everything Draco will need to cope at Hogwarts. This means everything on his list, plus a new Nimbus 2000 (a broomstick even though first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms at Hogwarts. They're also not allowed on the Quidditch team either, much to Draco's disappointment.) This last purchase is to celebrate Draco getting into Hogwarts, even though we all new that he would! This trip also means a chance for Malfoy's dad to flounce his superior wealth and power.

Lillie woke up early on the morning on the 31st of July, it was a nice day, the sun shone through the curtain of clouds … who was she kidding, we're in England of course it's raining. As the trip hasn't happened yet it must be today. She decided that she should get up as she was hardly going to get back to sleep and it's better to be ready to go early rather than waiting for the Malfoy's to get up and give a time.

Lillie went down stairs to get her breakfast before getting changed. Mr Malfoy was already out of bed and in his study when she had reached the bottom of the stairs. He was talking in a hushed voice to a man dressed in black with lshoulder lenght, black, greasy looking hair, she was only sorry she didn't get a look at his face. She tried hard to listen to the their conversation but after about a minute of muffled words, greasy haired man hand grasped the door handle as if to leave, so she had to make a quick dash back up the stairs and closed the door. She could only hope that neither man had seen or heard her.

"Astoria, are you ready yet," Narcissa called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," she called as she slipped her thin outdoor cloak over her shoulders and raced along the corridor to the stairs where she met Draco who was for some reason taking one last ride on his Cleansweep (another type of broomstick, although it is now too old for him, he's only had it for a year!) around the house to the fireplace that was linked to the floo network. For a fireplace that is linked to the floo it is very elaborate with the Malfoy family crest in the centre panel above the actual fire, but then I guess that as it is the first thing you see when you enter the Manor by floo "it has to make a good impression".

By the time Lillie got there Dobby (the house elf, house elf's are very ugly creatures normally with long noses and big floppy ears) had already prepared the floo powder and Father and son were stood, both dressed in black, waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are. You can go first." As much as that sounded like a polite offering, she was only nine and even she could work out that this is an order which must be obeyed. Taking a hand full if floo powder from the pot, she stepped into the fire place. After clearing her throat she said "Diagon Alley" making sure she had pronounced it as clearly as possible before dropping the powder into a whoosh of green flame.

There is a weird sensation like she was being pushed at lightning speed through the floo network, fast but not fast enough for her to have avoided hearing Mr Malfoy's last comment:

"To make sure it's safe for us to follow."

Landing with a thump in Diagon Alley, she straightened her dress and neatend her hair, braiding it as she went. Lillie knocked the last few specks soot off to make herself look respectable. Draco and Mr Malfoy appeared through the floo they dusted themselves of thoroughly, up keeping their snobby act would be hard if they looked like chimney sweeps.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

The alley was a cobbled, twisted street which turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. To be able to get a good look at this street you need a few more than just one set of eyes. First stop Gringotts, a snowy-white bank situated on the corner of the street. Gringotts is goblin run, goblins are not the friendliest of creatures but they are excellent bankers.

Malfoy being the name of a Noble house has a volt deep underground. Whistling the Malfoy's took the trip down to the volt to receive a sum of money. Being a pompous old git Mr Malfoy carried a small sum of money around with him, in the small, silk covered, mole skin purse which hung from a loop in his under jacket.

Whilst they were down in the volt Lillie decided to wonder around the floor of Gringotts after doing so about ten times, she went out and read the sign outside:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

"Of what awaits the sin of greed,

"For those who take, but do not earn,

"Must pay most dearly in their turn,

"So if you seek beneath our floors

"A treasure that was never yours,

"Thief, you have been warned, beware

"Of finding more than treasure there."

Although she didn't have a clear understanding of what it all meant she knew that whatever it was, it was a warning to those who wish to steal. Clever. By the time the Malfoy's arrived back from the trip to the volt; she had read the sign through six or seven times, asked the only guard willing to talk to her what every word exact meaning was, as well as paced the floor several more times.

Draco's face housed a very smug face, aimed at her, when he withdrew his list of things needed for Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_ Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1_wand_

_ 1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROMSTICKS

"So if we get the robes and wand last, we'll start with a pet, owl or cat? Nobody likes toads." They entered Eeylops Owl Emporium; just outside the door was a beautiful snowy owl in a cage. If it was Lillie's choice she would have chosen that one to be sure for she spent 5 minutes standing outside the shop looking at it. It was a beautiful creature although fairly sleepy, but then owls are a nocturnal bird and it is the middle of the day. Instead of picking the lovely snowy owl, Draco chose an incredibly dull tawny owl. How boring!

Next we visited Flourish and Blotts a book store which sells every kind of magical book possible. She decided rather than to go hunting round the after the books Draco needs, she would take a look at the book section dedicated to "The Boy Who Lived" just to find out if anything had been see of him since that fatal night…

"Astoria are you coming, I'm off to Madam Malkin's, Daddies going to get the rest of MY books," Draco said as he pulled her arm and dragged her out of the shop and down Diagon Alley to the Robe store.


	3. The Familiar Boy

Chapter Three

The Familiar Boy

Draco was busy trying to persuade the Madam Malkin's robe fitter that his sleeves were too short, when it was obvious that they were too long for him. Yet he was adamant that they were.

Lillie took a seat at the side of the room with all the bags of stuff that had been previously brought and gazed absent minded as Draco had his robes fitted, semi-wishing that it was her stood there. How would she cope a year at the Malfoy's when "darling Draco" is so far away. No Draco equals really annoying and worried adults; well at least there's Dobby to keep her sane.

She hadn't really been paying much attention to what was happening at the time. It was only when Draco decided to start talking did Lillie even notice that another boy which had entered the room.

"Hullo," said Draco. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," replied the other boy. She paid little attention to the rest of the conversation. She was too busy trying to work out where she had seen this boy before. He had messed up dark hair, bright green eye and very oversized clothing, he was very skinny, but the clothes weren't exactly helping him. So familiar, but yet they had never truly met..

He's wearing muggle clothes and he looks as though he has never been in the wizarding world, there is no way that the Malfoy's would cross over into the muggle world, so they could never of met. So where, there are so many Hogwarts students shopping in Diagon Alley today, but his face was not a face so easily forgotten.

His picture was on the front cover of the book she had been reading in Flourish and Blotts. Well he was on the cover as a fully grown man, unless he is the son of the man.

The book had been "The Boy Who Lived" a fact which seemed to elude Lillie's mind for quite some time. This scruffy looking boy was in fact her brother, Harry Potter. This boy was her own relation, not that he knew anything on the matter.

By the time she had realised who he was, he had long since left the building accompanied by a half wizard, half giant.

"Draco, you didn't by any chance catch the boy's name, at all?" she asked.

"No, I didn't Astoria. What you didn't honestly like him do you?" teased Draco. "He is destining to be a Hufflepuff, if you ask me."

"No I do not." Lillie could not help flush with irritation, to Draco's teasing not that Draco hadn't asked for a name. "He just looked familiar, that's all."

Mr Malfoy entered Madam Malkin's with a bag of books levitating beside him; there was real reason why he couldn't just carry them normally, just laziness really. I've never understood why there are no laws against using magic just to do your own very basic chore; personally I find it much more satisfying to do things the hard way.

There was only one thing remaining on his list to buy… the wand.


	4. Ollivanders

Chapter Four

Ollivanders

At the end of South Side of Diagon Alley stood a very narrow building. It had a dark green sign stretching the length of the door way, with golden lettering that was peeling off it. The letters read: "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC".

Inside this mysterious looking shop were stacks upon stacks, all reaching the ceiling, of odd sized rectangular boxes. From behind the counter a frail looking man appeared, he had white wispy hair that grew down his shoulders. A pair of large wistful eyes stared at us as we stood in the middle of the scarcely furnished room.

"Welcome to Ollivanders, Sir, Sir and Miss." With each address was a nod toward the person in context. Lillie smiled brightly as it was the first time anyone had ever called her Miss before, normally she just got ignored or worse called little one.

"Hello, I'm Astoria Greengrass and I am delighted to make your acquaintance," she said in her best cute little girl voice. The old man smiled and a small glint of mischief appeared in his grey eyes.

"Is it a new wand you're after, or a repair?" Inquired the old man. Draco stuck out his chest in preparation of making a long speech.

"You see I already have a wand, a child's wand and as I have now been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I feel that it is not sufficient enough for me to be seen with this child's wand. So I wish to upgrade to one of your grown up wand." Draco had been planning his speech for several days so Lillie was able to mime every word he was saying at the exact time.

"He mean, yes he would like a wand." she translated what Draco had just said as the old man face housed a look of puzzlement. This turned into a look of suppressed laughter when he was informed of what Draco had meant.

The old man disappeared for a minute behind the counter.

Lillie began to wonder around the small shop and on closer inspection realised that every box had a small number inscribed on the bottom right-hand corner. "2001,2064, 3906, 89056 and 394" Lillie muttered as she ran a finger along the stacks of boxes.

"Astoria, don't touch, you'll only break something" Lucius hissed at her. Draco face pulled into a very smug smile as he "tut-tut"ed Lillie. Lillie just rolled her eyes at him; Draco was being true to himself (a real father's boy).

When Ollivander returned he had one of the small rectangular boxes in hand.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy I remember your wand, Elm and Dragon Heartstring was it not?" the old man inquired as he opened the box, pulled out the wand inside and handed it Draco. Draco rapped the wand in his hand and gave it a sharp twist with his wrist. There was a loud crash as the window at the back of the store shattered.

"Apparently not." He returned to rummaging around the back, he brought out another couple boxes, set them down on the table. He handed the first of the two wands to Draco there was a clatter as one of the shelves piled high with wands fell to the floor.

The other box was opened; it held a fairly ordinary looking wand. The wand was short, a mahogany brown the only distinguishable markings were two small bands by the end of the handle.

Mr Ollivanders handed this wand to Draco. This time as Draco held it a golden glow appeared and engulfed Draco's upper body.

"So that's Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy." As he spoke he jotted down something in a tatty looking recording book.

Now with his knew wand Draco flounced out of the store, leaving Mr Malfoy to pay for the wand. He went down Diagon Alley, stormed into the store selling the new Nimbus 2000, pushing every other child out if the way. He got his hands on "his" broom took it up to the counter and laid the exact amount on to the table making sure everyone else in the shop could see that there was still plenty of Galleons left in his purse.


	5. On Platform 9&34's

Chapter Five

On Platform 9&3/4s

The platform was crowded with Hogwarts students, the first years excited to be going to Hogwarts, the younger siblings wish it was them, the students going back for their next year and of course the over proud parents who were almost as excited as their children.

And there was Lillie, stood at the back of the platform guarding Draco's luggage (not that there's much point really, what wizard or witch would be stupid enough to think a 9 year old girl would be able to stop an adult witch or wizard, I don't know).

They had arrived ridiculously early because it is Draco's first year to Hogwarts and they wanted him and his friends Crabbe and Goyle to get their own compartment Even though they had no plan in staying there. They would much rather be wondering the train trying to command authority over the other first years, probably even second years.

Through the crowded platform Lillie caught sight of a small, dark haired boy with broken glasses he had just come through the wall on to platform 9&3/4. He was the same boy who was in Madam Malkins, Harry Potter. He was walking on to the platform with the Malfoy's least favourite pure-blood family, the Weasley's, personally Lillie had no problem with them they're just fascinated by muggles, if anything she'd much rather be living with them, they are more of a family than the Malfoys are.

Just after Harry had walked onto the platform, Daphne Greengrass, Lillie's "sister" came up behind her and threw her arms around Lillie in a sisterly hug. Lillie had been looking forward to seeing Daphne as they hadn't seen each other in over a year. Lillie already knew she was going to Hogwarts from the letter she had sent.

They hadn't been talking long when the conductor shouted all-a-board and all the remaining students got on the train.

"Enjoy yourself," Lillie called as Daphne hurried off in the direction of the train. Daphne is probably the only reason why Lillie was so capable at English, I'm afraid to say the Malfoy's and their stupid private tutor can take no credit.

Whilst she had been conversing with Daphne, Mr Malfoy had the porter put all Draco's school stuff on to the train because he was too lazy to do it himself.

Draco received a last kiss from his mother before returning to his compartment and the train pulled away.

Lillie could not help but laugh at the little siblings that were running to keep up with the train, including the youngest Weasley.

Once the train was safely out of the station, the Malfoy's wasted no time in returning to Malfoy Manor where they went their separate ways. Lillie returned to the broom shed and picked up Draco's old Cleansweep and went outside.

"Up," she commanded, the broom rose without hesitation, she sat on it and took to the sky. She flew with incredible ease, despite the number of trees Draco had crashed into the Malfoy's would have still congratulated him, blaming it on the wind not his skill. It had taken Draco almost a year to learn to fly yet Lillie had been a smooth flyer after just two attempts.

She did a lap of the Quidditch pitch before diving down and straightening back up, a trick which even some professional Quidditch player can't always perform.

Life without Draco wouldn't be so bad for her; the private tutor would no longer be coming so she would have to attend a normal school for muggles somewhere on the edge of London. Even though London is a long way from Malfoy Manor, this way Lillie could floo to Diagon Alley, and then take the school bus from outside the Leaky Cauldron.

But other than losing the private tutor, who she didn't like anyway, and that she could now go into the muggle world to buy school uniform and clothes without needing a chaperon; oh, and Draco was no longer around to annoy her, nothing much had changed for her.


End file.
